


Levres et Dents

by octovoid128



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I just think all of the Mechs should kiss Marius because Marius deserves kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/octovoid128
Summary: The Mechanisms aren't always the softest bunch of space pirates, but Marius has learned to appreciate the small moments between them.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Marius & The Rest of the Mechanisms, Marius/The Rest of the Mechanisms, Poly Mechs, polymechs
Comments: 21
Kudos: 263
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans, The Mechanisms





	Levres et Dents

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I just really wanted the Mechs to kiss Marius

It’s always about the little things between the Mechanisms: gentle hands on hips to move someone out of their way, a pat on the shoulder after a particularly good rehearsal, a hug that slowly gains more members until there are ten of them all squeezed together. Small gestures like that for the Mechs are bigger than they seem, given how many of their interactions are big and loud and overwhelming.

Marius’s favorite of these little gestures are the kisses. They all mean different things from each one of them, but each one has a soft fondness in it, even if it’s not always romantic.

Nastya kisses him with the energy of an overbearing but proud parent, little pecks peppered over the side of his face. She doesn’t do it often, only when she’s in a particularly good mood. Usually it’s after a flawless practice on a particularly difficult piece. She’s as proud of herself as she is of Marius, but she can’t very well pepper herself in kisses, can she? Well, she could, but that would be a little strange, and Marius is the next available target aside from the walls of the ship, which would become an immediate distraction, knowing her. So instead she goes after him, and he pretends to complain like an embarrassed teenager, but he far prefers Nastya’s kisses to her moody glares if their rivalry is on one of its particularly nasty upswings.

The Toy Soldier doesn’t yet understand the physicality of a kiss. It understands that a kiss is a display of affection, and it likes being able to show affection for its friends, but it doesn’t really understand  _ how _ to do it. It’s especially difficult when you don’t really have lips. More often than not, it pokes Marius in the eye with its nose as it headbutts him in the face while trying to kiss his cheek. Despite the pain, Marius appreciates its attempts and will usually reward it with a kiss on the forehead in exchange. It seems to like when its kisses are returned, as it marches with a little extra hop in its step as it leaves. 

Other kisses are more charged with feelings that none of them have properly discussed, though they all know very well that they’re there. 

Brian holds Marius’s mechanical hand gently as he digs into the palm of it with a screwdriver and a pair of pliers. Marius’s nerves are screaming with pain and he grits his teeth against it as he lets Brian finish his work fixing the circuitry that he’d ruined by landing on it funny the last time he’d died. There is one last flash of pain as Brian finally gets the wires in the right position and then Marius’s hand feels normal again. He lightly flexes his fingers, and then Brian brings his hand to his lips. He gently kisses Marius’s palm with the slight sound of metal gliding against metal and then looks up and smiles at him. Marius’s heart melts a little as he can’t help smiling back. 

Marius blocks the door to the kitchen as Ashes tries to slip by him. 

“Ashes, you know you’re not allowed in here after the last time! Nastya is still mad at you about that!”

“Oh, what Nastya doesn’t know won’t hurt her, I just need to…  _ borrow _ … the toaster!”

“Why don’t you go ask Brian? He’s got a toaster.”

“I just need the heating elements, I’m not going to make Brian undergo open chest surgery so I can remove his toaster. This is easier!”

“I also don’t like the fact that you’re asking for the  _ heating elements, Ashes O’Reilly _ . Besides, Nastya knows everything that happens on the ship! She’s dating the ship!”

Ashes huffs and blows a lock of red hair out of their eyes. They decide to change their tactic and lean a little closer to him with an innocent grin.

“Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee, Marius?”

“Are you trying to  _ seduce me _ into letting you into the kitchen?”

“Maybe so. Is it working?”

“You’re going to have to do better than that, O’Reilly.” 

“Oh? That can be arranged.” They lean up towards him and Marius, sucker that he is, instinctively closes his eyes. Ashes grabs his waist and flips their positions and then makes a run for the toaster. Marius is offended and betrayed, and the kiss Ashes drops on his forehead as they run past does not remedy that, even if he does smile and shake his head at their retreating back.

Ivy has always been more reserved in her displays of physical affection. Marius knows she loves the rest of the Mechs as much as he does, but she shows it differently. He visits her in the archives sometimes, particularly when he hasn’t seen her in a few days and knows she’s avoiding the overwhelming chaos that the rest of them sometimes bring. She lets him lay his head in her lap and she plays with his hair as she reads him a book. For Marius, it’s nice to slip away from the chaos and for Ivy it’s nice to have the company instead of isolating herself.

As Marius is standing up to leave after Ivy has finished reading to him, she wraps herself around him from behind and presses her lips against his shoulder.

“Thank you… for coming to find me today.” She mumbles into his shirt, “I needed the distraction.”

Marius turns his head as far as he can in an attempt to smile at her over his shoulder, but she still has her face buried in his back and isn’t really looking at him.

“I can stay longer, if you want.” He offers.

She nods and pulls away so he can turn around. They settle back into their usual position and she starts reading him a psychology paper by some fucker named “Freud” who has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. If Ivy minds his constant interruptions to complain about how  _ bad _ it is and what a tool this guy is, she doesn’t mention it.

Kissing Tim, like doing just about anything else with Tim, is a little messy. Marius is never sure exactly how it starts, like an unexpected explosion where suddenly Tim’s hands are fisted in his shirt collar and his mouth is burning its way across his collarbone. Sometimes it starts with yelling and sometimes it starts with silence, but it always ends with bruises on his clavicle and buttons missing from his shirt. Marius can’t complain though. Having to sew a few buttons back on is well worth kissing Tim. Tim for his part is just glad that every time he kisses Marius, Marius is still there in the morning to kiss him back. That doesn’t happen every time even within the Mechs, but Marius is a constant. Even when Tim decides to have a lie-in, Marius makes sure to wake him before he leaves and let him know where he’s going. It’s a silly thing to be comforted by, but he is. And the marks he leaves behind remind him that it was real. 

Raphaella is always in a playful mood when she kisses Marius. She will invite him to her lab under the guise of needing a lab assistant, but most of the time they just end up screwing around. She swoops between the rafters and Marius has to crane his neck to keep his eyes on her, and even then he loses track when she disappears into the darkness above the fluorescent lights.

“Raph? I lost track of you so don’t expect me to catch you if you fall!”

Her giggle echoes from somewhere close to the ceiling and she swoops down at him like a giant bird going after her prey. But instead of sinking her talons into him and carrying him away she hovers in front of him and gives him a kiss on the nose. Marius goes cross-eyed trying to look at her and she laughs at his expression. She presses her lips to his for one brief second and then laughs again as she launches herself back into the air.

“Come on, I swear I actually want you to help me with something this time.”

Marius laughs as well and follows her further into the lab. They both know damn well no work is actually getting done. 

Kissing Jonny is, most of the time, very similar to kissing Tim. With Jonny, it’s usually all teeth and tongue and nails scratching down backs. But Marius’s favorite kisses from Jonny are the teasing ones. Whenever Marius says something that could be construed as complaining around him, Jonny will, without fail, crank his accent up to maximum posh and roll his R’s as exaggeratedly as humanly possible. 

“Oh, I’m so  _ sorry _ , Baron Marius,  _ sir _ , to have hurt your delicate noble sensibilities!” He sweeps the lowest bow he can without falling on his face and catches Marius’s non-mech hand in his on the way up, “I  _ do _ hope you can forgive me, my good lord!”

And he presses a kiss to each of Marius’s knuckles in turn. Despite the obvious mockery, it always brings a smile to Marius’s face, which he likes to think might be the point. Not that Jonny would ever admit it, of course. No, it’s definitely to annoy and for no other reason. So Marius has resolved to never tell Jonny that he likes it and does his best to pretend to be irritated by it. 

Lyfrassir isn’t a Mechanism. At least they aren’t yet. They haven’t quite settled into the dynamic yet and Marius isn’t sure where the others stand quite yet. But Marius knows quite well how he feels about Lyf. He knows he helps keep their nightmares at bay, and that’s a good enough reason to let them share his bed, even if they do make it unbearably hot sometimes. Lyf spends most nights clinging to his back like a backpack, which isn’t anything particularly new. Marius likes being the little spoon, he usually is except with Jonny and Nastya.

What  _ is _ new, however, is Lyf pressing their lips to the nape of Marius’s neck and whispering something Marius doesn’t catch into his hair.

“What was that, Lyf?” Marius tries to crane his head around but Lyf buries their face into his neck, effectively stopping him from moving any further.

“Nothing. Just… thank you.”

Marius smiles softly to himself and brings one of Lyf’s hands to his lips.

“Of course, Lyfrassir. Anytime you need me, you only need to ask.”

He can feel Lyf’s lips curve into a smile against his neck.

  
  



End file.
